To determine the maximum tolerated doses of paclitaxel given as a 96 hour infusion in combination with cisplatin in patients with advanced head and neck cancer. To document the type, frequency, and severity of toxicities associated with combination chemotherapy using prolonged infusion paclitaxel and cisplatin. To study the clinical pharmacology of paclitaxel when administered on this schedule and seek pharmacokinetic correlates with clinical endpoints.